Perks of Being a Wallflower Again
by Miss Lefroy
Summary: Tras siete años desde la última carta a su amigo misterioso, Charlie le vuelve a escribir, contándole todo lo que le ha ocurrido en todo este tiempo. / Dedicado especialmente a Pauli Wallflower, Mery Watson y Marina Grint. :3


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Eso es propiedad de Stephen Chbosky.

* * *

**Perks of being a wallflower... again**

* * *

_**25 de agosto de 1.999**_

_Querido amigo:_

_Han pasado ya siete años desde la última vez que te escribí. He pensado mucho en hacerlo, porque me he acordado mucho de ti todos estos años. No tengo idea de si seguirás viviendo en la misma dirección que hace siete años, pero espero que así sea._

_Han pasado demasiadas cosas importantes en estos siete años que no sabría por dónde empezar. Conseguí graduarme en el instituto con muy buenas notas. Mi madre lloró mucho ese día, aunque no tanto como cuando se graduó mi hermana. Llamé a Bill para que asistiera. ¿Recuerdas a Bill? Él era mi profesor de inglés avanzado en mi primer año de instituto. Lamentablemente no pudo asistir por trabajo. Él se fue a trabajar a Nueva York y le pillaba un tanto lejos para poder llegar a tiempo, así que me mandó una tarjeta con un nuevo libro. Bill siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Después de hablar con el decano de la Universidad de Nueva York, hizo que me dieran una beca para estudiar allí la carrera de escritor. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Yo, en Nueva York! Estuve todo el día llorando de alegría por la noticia. Bill me dijo que no le costó mucho porque mis buenas calificaciones hicieron todo el trabajo. Es un gran hombre. Siempre le he admirado. Él me sigue diciendo que soy el chico con más talento que ha conocido en su corta carrera como profesor. Un año después de que entrara en la universidad, él se casó con su novia. Tuvieron que aplazarla en un par de ocasiones por el nuevo trabajo de ella, pero finalmente pudieron celebrarla. Fue una boda pequeña, con unos pocos familiares y amigos más cercanos. Me pidió que fuese su padrino de boda. Estuve una hora llorando por eso. Me dijo que yo me había convertido en alguien importante en su vida y que por eso quería que ese día tan importante para él, estuviese ahí, apoyándole. Fue muy emocionante todo. La novia iba radiante, más de lo habitual. La novia de Bill siempre ha sido una chica muy guapa. Siempre me ha caído bien desde el primer día que la conocí, aquel sábado por la tarde en el apartamento de Bill, supe que iba a ser alguien especial en la vida de Bill. Él se merece a alguien como ella a su lado. Hacen muy buena pareja. Seis meses después nació el pequeño Jamie. Él fue el motivo principal por el que finalmente la boda dejó de aplazarse. Bill me dijo que, como no tenía hermanos, quiso ponerle mi nombre, pero su esposa no quiso, ya que ella quería ponerle James, como su padre y su abuelo. Yo le dije que no hacía falta que se lo pusiera, pero él me guiñó un ojo y me dijo que la convenció para que se lo pusiera de segundo nombre. Me sorprendió mucho eso. Se porta siempre muy bien conmigo. Al ver nacer a Jamie, me hizo replantearme lo de ser padre. Yo no sé si seré un buen padre, pero espero ser al menos una buena influencia para ellos. ¡Ah! No te he dicho. Él consiguió ser uno de mis profesores en la universidad. Ha sido una gran influencia para mi porque me ha inspirado tantas cosas. No sabes cuantas cosas he de agradecerle a Bill por toda la dedicación, paciencia y confianza que ha depositado en mi. Sólo tengo buenas palabras para él. Aunque sé que él no lo ha pasado del todo bien en estos años, por temas que no puedo contarte. Son demasiado personales y le prometí a Bill que no se lo diría a nadie. Supongo que lo entenderás. Yo le ayudo en todo lo que puedo, aunque sea poca cosa. Sobretodo con el pequeño Jamie. Es un niño muy listo. Se parece mucho a su padre. Tiene la misma mirada que él cuando sonríe. Me gusta mucho estar con él porque es divertido ver cómo se ríe con las pequeñas cosas que pasan a su alrededor. Algunas noches, me quedo hasta tarde con él leyéndole algún cuento. Yo siempre le leo los que me pide. Reconoce ya algunas letras y a veces tengo la sensación de que sabe leer algunas palabras. Aunque, tal vez de tanto leérselas, se las ha podido aprender. Es por eso por lo que es tan listo. Hace unas semanas, antes de graduarme en la universidad, vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazó y me dijo que me quería. No pude evitar que se me saltaran un par de lágrimas. Bill me dijo que para él siempre seré el tío Charlie._

_Y hablando de ser el tío Charlie, acabo de recordar que recién me estrené como tal. Mi hermana se casó el año pasado con Ted, su novio. Mi madre se emocionó mucho cuando, hará cosa de tres años, mi hermana nos comunicó, durante la cena de Nochebuena, que se casarían el siguiente año. A la ceremonia fue casi toda mi familia, tanto por parte de padre como de madre. Procuraron llevarse lo mejor que se pudo, ya que era un momento para estar todo en paz y armonía. No ocurrió nada que se pudiera llamar escandaloso. Lo único fue cuando mi abuelo consiguió tomarse un par de copas de whisky y comenzó a hacer de sus tonterías. Menos mal que mamá y tía Rebecca pudieron apañárselas para que no terminara de arruinar la boda de mi hermana. Se la veía radiante ese día. Más que nunca. Mi hermana siempre fue una chica muy hermosa, pero ese día parecía otra persona. Se le notaba que estaba feliz. Y pensé que no podría verla jamás más feliz que en ese día. Pero me equivoqué. Hace unos meses nació mi sobrina Leah. Era tan chiquitita que parecía que se iba a romper. Mi hermano, al verla, dijo algo así como "otra feminista en la familia". Todos se echaron a reír menos mi hermana, que le echó una mirada fulminante a nuestro hermano mayor. No he vuelto a ver a mi sobrina desde que nació porque he estado liado con la universidad, pero la volveré a ver cuando mi hermana y mi cuñado regresen de vacaciones el mes que viene. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión tener un nuevo miembro más en la familia. Ha hecho que nos unamos un poco más. Ahora llevo en mi cartera la foto de mi sobrina Leah, junto con la de Jamie._

_En cuanto a mi hermano, bueno, no hay mucho que decir de él. Consiguió entrar en uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol del país. Ahora no sólo era conocido localmente, sino también nacionalmente. Fue grandioso saber que mi hermano al fin llegara tan lejos en lo que más le gustaba. Aunque con el tema de las mujeres, no sé qué pasa, pero no tiene tanta suerte como parece. Siempre está con una chica diferente. Incluso ha llegado hacer locuras con ellas que nadie se imagina. Un día, recibí la llamada de mi madre, que estaba algo nerviosa, ya que le acababa de llamar mi hermano contándole que se acababa de casar en Las Vegas con una chica con la que llevaba saliendo varios meses. Mi madre habló seriamente con él, puesto que no le pareció correcto por su parte haber hecho tal locura, casarse con una chica así, sin más. La chica se llamaba Tatyana y era modelo de una marca de lencería muy conocida. Tatyana me caía bien. Era una chica muy simpática. Pero tenía problemas con la comida. Siempre que venía a casa, apenas comía nada, diciendo que todo lo que había en la mesa tenía una gran suma de calorías impresionante. Eso le causaba estrés a mi madre, porque se pasaba horas y horas en la cocina preparando una comida especial para todos y Tatyana le venía con estas cosas. Mi padre siempre la calmaba, pero yo veía que se ponía muy triste, porque pensaba que su comida no estaba buena, no al menos lo suficiente para que la esposa de su hijo mayor se la quisiera comer. Por suerte para mi madre, ese matrimonio no duró mucho. Pillaron a mi hermano con otra chica que no era Tatyana en acto muy cariñoso y salió en todos los medios de comunicación y esto no le sentó muy bien a Tatyana. Un mes después, mi hermano anunció que ya no estaban casados. Desde entonces, ha estado con varias chicas diferentes, todas muy guapas y simpáticas, pero nada serio._

_Tengo ganas de volver a ver a Patrick. No le veo desde las pasadas Navidades, porque su nuevo trabajo le impide moverse mucho de donde está. Ahora tiene un nuevo novio. Se llama Paul. Le conoció al poco de entrar en la universidad, en donde en verdad se enamoraron, pero hasta hace cosa de tres años él no hizo oficial esa relación. Y todo porque Paul ya tenía una pareja por aquel entonces y se negaba a dejarla. Era una chica de donde él era. Paul no quería reconocer que le gustaba Patrick y lo ocultó durante mucho tiempo. Se veían a escondidas a menudo. Pero aún así, Paul no estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida que tenía por un "capricho", como él llegó a llamar a Patrick en una ocasión. Recuerdo a Patrick llamarme esa noche, bastante ebrio, sin poder parar de llorar. Sentía que la historia se estaba repitiendo, que era igual como le estaba pasando con Brad. Y no quería que le volviera a pasar lo mismo que con Brad, pero que era diferente, porque para su desgracia, se estaba enamorando de Paul perdidamente y no quería perderle. Estuvieron un tiempo sin hablarse, puesto que Patrick le decía que debía de ser él mismo y dejar de fingir lo que no era y tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte y fue ahí donde Paul le llamó "capricho" a Patrick. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde aquella pelea hasta que se reconciliaron, pero sé que al final, Paul admitió públicamente lo que sentía por Patrick y le confesó a su novia lo que ocurría. Y creo que ésta no se lo tomó del todo bien, porque, según me contó Patrick, acabó con un ojo amoratado tras la discusión. Tuvo que soportar demasiadas cosas muy crueles por parte de mucha gente después de que él admitiera que le gustaban los hombres, hasta que un día se enfrentó a todos ellos y comenzó a gritar como un loco que amaba a Patrick con locura y que si alguien se molestaba por ello, que les jodieran, pero no iba a dejar de ser otra persona solo por el qué dirán. Ahí fue cuando Patrick supo que sería el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. En Navidad vino al fin a conocer a la familia de Patrick y, ya de paso, a mi. Yo hablé con él en unas cuantas ocasiones, cuando llamaba a Patrick por algún asunto y en vez de mi amigo se ponía Paul. Su voz siempre sonaba suave y bonita. Hablaba casi siempre en susurro. Patrick me envió una vez una foto de ellos dos juntos en un local al que solían habituar a menudo y me pareció que Paul era un muchacho bastante atractivo. Tenía unos ojos muy grandes de un azul intenso y una sonrisa muy bonita. En persona es más atractivo aún. Yo me alegro mucho por Patrick, porque se merece a alguien que realmente le trate como él se merece. Paul le trata bien y yo le veo muy feliz con él._

_Mi primer año de universidad fue un tanto duro para mi. Aunque tenía a Bill, me sentía un poco extraño. Todo era nuevo para mi. El último año de instituto me lo pasé casi en solitario, a excepción de un par de compañeros de clase con los que comencé a simpatizar a mediados de curso. Pero en la universidad fue diferente. Allí era todo muy complicado. No conocía nada ni a nadie. A excepción de Bill, claro. Hasta que conocí a Charlotte. Era una chica muy especial. Sus ojos eran de un color miel intenso. Algunas veces, cuando le daba mucho el sol, se volvían de un color verde oliva que le hacían más encantadora aún detrás de sus enormes gafas de pasta. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Ella me enseñó muchas cosas y me presentó a todos sus amigos. Ben, Adam, Penelope, Brenda, Eileen... todos muy buena gente. Aunque me seguía sintiendo extraño, puesto que no eran ni Patrick, ni Sam, ni Bob, ni Mary Elizabeth, ni ninguno de mis amigos del instututo. Pero era mejor que estar completamente solo. Porque cuando me sentía solo, me ponía triste y Bill me dijo una vez que estaría bien que me relacionara con demás gente, que me sentiría mucho mejor. Siempre tiene una buena frase que ofrecerme cuando no sé qué hacer. Así que, seguí el consejo de Bill y me hice amigo de todos ellos. Aunque a la que mas veía era a Charlotte, puesto que era una de mis compañeras de clase. Los demás iban a otros cursos o, simplemente eran amigos de ella. Charlotte y yo casi siempre íbamos juntos a todas partes. Muchas veces me preguntaban si éramos novios, pero siempre lo negaba, porque yo la veía sólo como a una amiga. A pesar de que no solía vestir con ropa muy femenina, Charlotte se podía decir que era muy guapa. Pero aún así, nunca la llegué a ver como algo más que eso. Hasta que una noche en la que quedé con ella, me dijo de ir a un local nuevo que habían abierto cerca de nuestra facultad y quiso que la acompañara para ver qué tal era. Al principio no me apetecía mucho, porque tenía demasiados trabajos pendientes de acabar y no quería que se me acumularan por más tiempo. Pero me insistió tanto que al final cedí. Una hora después, se presentó Charlotte en la puerta de mi habitación con una camisa bastante ajustada, enseñando algo de escote y una falda plisada un tanto más corta de lo que normalmente solía llevar. Su pelo castaño, que al que solía llevar siempre recogido en un moño, lo llevó esta vez suelto y muy voluminoso, con un montón de ondas cayéndole por la espalda. Hasta se puso maquillaje, cosa que jamás usaba, y lentillas, quitándose así las enormes gafas de pasta. También me fijé que cambió sus zapatillas de deporte por unas botas altas. No parecía la misma Charlotte de siempre, con sus pantalones anchos, camisas tres tallas más grande que ella y pelo recogido. Esta vez se la veía sexy. Muy sexy. Cualquier chico hubiese deseado estar con ella en ese preciso momento. Sam me dijo una vez que a las chicas le gustaban que, de vez en cuando, le dijeran cosas bonitas sobre su aspecto, sobretodo si se las veía bien, como lo estaba en ese momento Charlotte. Así que lo hice._

_—Estás muy guapa esta noche, Charlotte._  
_—Gracias, Charlie, tú también._  
_—Aunque no hacía falta que te pusieras así, siempre lo estás._

_No sé qué fue lo que dije, pero me dio un enorme beso en la mejilla y nos encaminamos al local donde quería llevarme. No estuvo mal del todo. Bebimos, bailamos, reímos, fumamos. Hacía bastante que no me lo pasaba tan bien desde que llegué a Nueva York. Charlotte sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien y la verdad es que siempre me reía mucho con ella. Era muy divertida. Siempre solía hacer comentarios muy jocosos sobre cualquier cosa. A todo le veía la gracia. O como ella lo llamaba, ironías de la vida. _  
_Esa misma noche, cuando salimos del local, la acompañé hasta su habitación de la residencia de la universidad. Estaba bastante ebria, más de la cuenta y se encontraba realmente mal, así que entré con ella. Me puse algo nervioso, puesto que no estaba muy seguro de si entrar en su cuarto. Ella dijo que su compañera de habitación estaba fuera, así que, no iba a pasar nada, nadie se enteraría. Así que entré. La ayudé a entrar y la recosté en su cama. O lo que yo creí que era su cama, porque luego se echó a reír y me dijo que era la de Amber, su compañera. Nos echamos a reír y la ayudé, pues, a tumbarse en su cama, la suya de verdad. Ella me miró fijamente, entre risas, y se me acercó despacio. De repente, se puso muy seria, se mordió el labio, me cogió del mentón con cierta brusquedad y comenzó a besarme frenéticamente. Me quise apartar, pero ella me sostenía con fuerza. Conseguí separarme de ella y pareció que eso le molestó._

_—Lo siento, he de irme a mi dormitorio—le dije con suavidad._  
_—¡Oh, vamos, Charlie, no me seas mojigato!—dijo cogiéndome del brazo al ver que me estaba levantando de la cama—Estoy borracha y muy cachonda. ¡Necesito un buen polvo ahora mismo! ¿Me vas a decir que no me lo piensas dar?_

_Me volví a sentar, me acerqué, le di un beso en la frente y me volví a levantar._

_—Buenas noches, Charlotte. Que descanses._

_Al día siguiente llamó a mi puerta con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía arrepentida por su comportamiento de la noche anterior y que fue todo por la bebida, que no le solía sentar muy bien. Aunque me confesó demasiadas cosas. Cosas como que yo le gustaba desde un principio, que siempre estaba llamándo mi atención, pero que parecía que yo no me daba nunca cuenta. Y así fue hasta que me lo dijo. Y que fue por eso por lo que se vistió así, ya que su amiga Eileen le aconsejó que lo hiciera, que a ella nunca le fallaba. Y que por eso bebió tanto en la fiesta, para poder atreverse a decirme todas estas cosas. Yo le dije que no hacía falta haber hecho todo aquello si lo que quería era que saliéramos juntos. Aunque yo no la veía como algo más que una amiga, supuse que no pasaría nada porque saliera con Charlotte. Era mi mejor amiga allí en la facultad y a la que más veía cada día. Se puso muy contenta cuando le dije todo aquello. Yo me alegré mucho de verla tan feliz. Sus ojos miel se acentuaban con cada risa. Me vendría bien para así poder olvidarme definitivamente de Sam por completo. Tal vez era Charlotte la chica que necesitaba para poder olvidarla. Los primeros meses fueron más o menos bien. No hubo nada raro ni especial. Salíamos a tomar algo, nos divertíamos, nos lo pasábamos bien juntos. Aunque me solía poner bastante nervioso cuando estábamos a solas, porque ella muchas veces me pedía que hiciéramos algunas cosas que yo no estaba preparado del todo para hacer. Quería estar seguro al cien por cien de querer hacerlo. No era algo que yo quisiera hacer a la ligera. Siempre que se lo comentaba a Bill, me contestaba que era algo bastante importante y que tenía que estar muy preparado para ello y sobretodo, seguro de querer hacerlo. Y era un tema que, al menos creía yo, le dejé bien claro a Charlotte._  
_Una noche que mi compañero de habitación pasó el fin de semana fuera, invité a pasar la noche conmigo a Charlotte. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Siempre era agradable tenerla conmigo. Ella solía hablarme de cosas que le habían pasado a lo largo de la semana y yo me quedaba escuchándola, como solía hacer con Mary Elizabeth. Charlotte me hacía preguntas, como qué era lo que había hecho durante la semana, pero a mi no me ocurría nada interesante, como a ella. Aunque la mayoría de las cosas que me solía contar, era de alguna disputa con algún compañero de clase que no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Si algo caracterizaba a Charlotte, era de tener un fuerte carácter. Se pasaba horas y horas contándome anécdotas de ese estilo, mientras yo la escuchaba con atención. Cuando acababa la charla, normalmente le entraba el sueño y se quedaba dormida. Yo la abrazaba, para que se sintiera mejor. Sam me dijo una vez que a las chicas le gustaba dormirse en los brazos de su chico, así que, eso hice. A Charlotte le gustaba mucho dormirse abrazada a mi. Algunas veces, se despertaba y me besaba despacio y yo la dejaba, porque sus besos eran cálidos y suaves. Pero esa noche, pasó algo que cambió radicalmente nuestra relación. Comenzó a hablar como de costumbre del precio tan caro que hay en la cantina de la universidad y que una de sus compañeras de clase le llevó la contraria diciendole que el precio está reñido con no sé qué cosa que no me acuerdo y comenzó a explicarme toda la charla que mantuvo con aquella muchacha y, cuando acabó, se quedó callada durante unos instantes, me sonrió y comenzó a besarme. Yo le seguí el beso. Era como tierno, como normalmente eran sus besos. De pronto, dejó de besar mis labios y comenzó a besarme por el cuello, mientras me acariciaba el torso por encima de la camisa. Yo cerré los ojos, dejando escapar algún suspiro. Dejé que me siguiera besando de aquella manera, porque en verdad me estaba gustando mucho. Continuó sus suaves besos por todo mi cuello, me desabrochó lentamente la camisa y bajó lentamente por mi pecho. Acto seguido, comenzó a acariciarme la entrepierna y solté un suspiro más fuerte. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me había desabrochado el botón del pantalón y comenzó a... bueno, pues eso, comenzó a besarme la entrepierna. Fue ahí cuando abrí los ojos de golpe y me aparté de repente._

_—¿Ocurre algo, Charlie?—me preguntó extrañada._  
_—No, no, nada—dije mientras me abrochaba el pantalón._  
_—Pensé que te estaba gustando._  
_—¡Oh,no! Me estaba gustando, es sólo que..._  
_—¿Qué ocurre, pues?_  
_—Nada, sólo que no estoy preparado para este tipo de cosas..._  
_—¿Preparado para qué, Charlie?—dijo alzando bastante la voz—¡Sólo te estaba haciendo una simple mamada, por Dios! Llevamos meses saliendo y lo único que hemos hecho ha sido hablar y besarnos, nada más. ¿Piensas llegar un poco más lejos conmigo o es que tienes planeado esperar a casarnos? Porque no sé tú, pero yo soy demasiado joven para dar ese paso, ¿sabes? Y empiezo a estar harta de estar siempre esperando. Charlie, me gustas, me gustas un montón. Eres el chico más dulce, tierno, comprensible, cariñoso y amable que he conocido en la vida. Pero te voy a decir algo más, Charlie—me señaló con un dedo y se acercó mucho a mi—, me pones cachonda. ¡Muy cachonda! Y no entiendo qué es lo que te pasa conmigo, porque no sé qué es eso que te pasa para que tengas que "esperar a estar preparado". ¿Acaso no te gusto, Charlie?_  
_—Claro que me gustas, Charlotte..._  
_—¿No te parezco guapa?_  
_—Eres muy guapa, Charl..._  
_—¿No te parezco sexy?—me cortó de nuevo._

_Se quitó la camisa bruscamente y la tiró al suelo, se quitó el sostén y me puso una mano en uno de sus senos. No supe qué hacer. Me quedé completamente bloqueado. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue apartar la mano de su pecho rápidamente y coger su camisa que estaba tendida en el suelo, tapándola con ella la parte de su cuerpo al descubierto._

_—¡Charlotte, por favor, tápate!_  
_—Charlie, ¿eres gay?—me miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos—, porque esa es la única explicación que le puedo dar a tu reacción..._  
_—Claro que no soy gay._  
_—¡Menos mal!—se la veía bastante aliviada— Ya creía que ese Patrick te había contagiado su enfermedad o algo por el estilo._  
_—No hables así de Patrick—mi voz sonó tosca, pero serena. Charlotte ni se inmutó ante mi comentario._  
_—¡Ay, Dios!—dijo soltando un respingo— Es por ella, ¿verdad?_  
_—¿Ella?¿Quién?_  
_—¡Ella! ¿Quién va a ser? La mosquita muerta con la que te hablas—parecía bastante molesta cuando hablaba._  
_—No sé de quién me hablas, Charlotte...—me quedé pensativo unos instantes y fruncí el ceño al pensar en quien se refería— Un momento, ¿Sam?_  
_—Sí, Sam—puso un gesto estre asco y burla al decir su nombre, algo que realmente me molestó—. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cuando estuvo aquí las miraditas que le echabas? ¿O la que te echaba ella? Está más que claro que hay algo entre vosotros..._  
_—Sam es sólo una amiga, nada más—me estaba costando mucho hablar con calma, porque me sentía realmente nervioso._  
_—Ya, una "amiga", claro—hizo un gesto con los dedos al decir esa última palabra y entrecerró los ojos—. Seguro que si hubiese sido ella la que te chupara la polla estarías encantado de la vida, ¿verdad? Porque tiene cara de chuparla bastante bien..._  
_—Eso no es cierto. Y no hables así de Sam—esta vez mi voz sonó molesta. Más aún todavía._  
_—No lo niegues más, Charlie. Es más que evidente que te gusta. Y no sé qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, porque ni siquiera tiene tetas y es un completo palo y..._  
_—Para empezar—la interrumpí. No pude más. Estaba empezando a hartarme—, ella nunca me hablaría en el tono que me estás hablando. Ella siempre es amable y comprensible conmigo. Ella siempre me trata bien y quiere siempre lo mejor para mi. ¿Que qué es lo que tiene ella que no tengas tú? Pues te lo resumiré en una sola palabra: todo. Es guapa, inteligente, divertida, simpática, trata a todo el mundo por igual. En cambio a ti, por lo que veo, te encanta mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro y si alguien no está de acuerdo con lo que piensas, ya no es digno de ti y le tienes que hacer la vida imposible. Tal vez Sam no tenga el mejor cuerpo del mundo, pero tal vez sea por eso lo que la hace perfecta. Su imperfección. Porque a las personas hay que quererlas, hay que amarlas por cómo son por dentro, no por cómo lo son por fuera. Porque, tal vez, Charlotte, mañana puedes tener un accidente en el que puedas perder un brazo, o una pierna, o incluso un ojo. ¿Y vas a dejar de amar a una persona porque le falte un brazo, una pierna o un ojo? No, Charlotte. No se le deja de amar por eso. Porque por dentro seguirán siendo la misma persona, pero sin un brazo, una pierna o un ojo. Y una cosa te voy a decir—esta vez era yo el que la señalaba con un dedo, alzando un poco la voz—. Yo no busco en una relación solamente sexo. Busco, confianza y respeto, sobretodo eso, respeto. Y eso es algo que Sam siempre ha hecho, respetarme. Cosa que tú, en este momento, no estás haciendo en absoluto. Así que, Charlotte, madura de una vez y deja de comportarte como una niña mimada y caprichosa. Ya te podrías parecer un poco más a Sam._

_No sé si llegué a decir algo más, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo fue su mano estampándose en mi mejilla izquierda. Cogió su ropa y se marchó sin decir más nada. Este es el tipo de cosas de las que uno prefiere ir bebido o haber consumido algún tipo de sustancia ilegal para poder tener alguna excusa por tal comportamiento. No me pude creer que yo le fuese a herir los sentimientos a alguien de tal manera. No de aquella tan cruel. No sé qué me pasó. Fue como si algo dentro de mi saliera y hablara por mi, en vez de ser yo. Me sentía como una mierda después de aquello. Casi todo lo que le dije, fue sin pensar. Sin pensar en las consecuencias. Al día siguiente, intenté hablar con ella para disculparme, pero me estuvo evitando el día entero. Dos días más tarde, su compañera de cuarto me vino a buscar. Al parecer, Charlotte, siempre que discutía con sus novios, hacía cosas extrañas. Cosas como herirse a sí misma. Su compañera me contó que estaba asustada, porque llevaba más de una hora encerrada en el cuarto de baño y sin contestar. Fuimos corriendo hasta allá y no hubo suerte. Tuvimos que llamar a alguien para que nos abriera la puerta a la fuerza. Al abrir aquella puerta, la encontraron medio inconsciente, con múltiples heridas en los brazos y piernas que se hizo con la hoja de un sacapuntas y un bote de pastillas en la mano medio vacía. Al verla tumbada en el suelo, temí lo peor. Estaba muy pálida y apenas respiraba. Me puse muy nervioso. Si le llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa, sería algo que jamás me lo perdonaría en la vida. Fui muy cruel con ella. Demasiado. Estuve todo el tiempo pendiente de ella hasta que los servicios sanitarios llegaron y se la llevaron en ambulancia. Una vez allí, no me dejaron verla, ya que se encontraba aún en observación. Y todo por mi culpa._

_—No te martirices, Charlie—me dijo Amber, la compañera de habitación de Charlotte, al verme llorando desconsoladamente—. No es culpa tuya. Ella tiene un problema. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Al contrario, le dejaste las cosas claras. Eso no es ser mala persona. _  
_—Pero fui muy cruel con ella._  
_—Da lo mismo, Charlie. Tú no sabías que ella iba a hacerse esto a sí misma. Ve a la residencia a descansar. Ya te llamo si hay alguna novedad._

_Pero me negué en rotundo. Casi discuto con Amber por no querer marcharme, pero ella, finalmente, desistió y fue ella la que acabó marchándose, pidiéndome que le avisara si habían novedades._  
_Charlotte permaneció ingresada casi una semana. No me separé de ella más que para asistir a las clases. Tuve una larga charla con ella una vez que ella mejoró. Le dije que eso que se hacía no estaba bien, que ella no tenía que hacerse eso sólo porque habíamos discutido. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Le hablé de Michael. Estuvo llorando un buen rato después de eso. No quiso llegar tan lejos. No sabe siquiera por qué se hace esas cosas. Volvió a llorar otra vez por eso. Ella me pidió disculpas, porque se había portado bastante mal conmigo. Las cosas que me dijo ni siquiera las sentía, pero me las dijo para herirme, al igual que hice yo. Dijo también, que pensaba que Sam era una buena chica y que seguramente mereciera estar con alguien como ella. Después de que le dieran el alta, los padres de Charlotte decidieron que mejor sería que siguiera su tratamiento en casa. Así la tendrían mejor controlada para que no volviera a hacerse más daño. Al parecer, no era la primera vez. Según me dijo su madre, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, que no le sorprendió. Pensó que podría dejarla sola en la universidad, pero no. No supe más de ella hasta hace unos pocos meses, que me envió una carta con un vídeo. Acabó la carrera en una pequeña universidad de Carolina del norte. Se la veía feliz. Y yo me alegré mucho de verla bien. Recé mucho por ella después de aquel incidente con las pastillas._

_Después de todo lo que pasó con Charlotte, yo estuve durante mucho tiempo deprimido. A pesar que lo intenté en varias ocasiones, no conseguía quitarme de la cabeza, de la mente, del alma, a Sam. La tenía siempre presente. Definitivamente, la echaba de menos y lo que era aún peor: la amaba con toda mi alma. ¿Recuerdas que en mi última carta te comenté que tenía miedo de que ella y mi hermano acabaran juntos? Pues mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad. Al parecer coincidieron unas cuantas veces cuando ella iba a ver los partidos de mi hermano. Esas navidades, hubieron muchas miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Intenté no pensar en nada, pero era inevitable. Esa misma noche y después de haber consumido una considerable suma de alcohol, salí al exterior a que me diera un poco el aire y los vi. Vi cómo mi hermano besaba a Sam frenéticamente y a ella parecía gustarle. Al apartarse me vio y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. Contuve lo más que pude las lágrimas. No pensaba llorar. Fue tras de mi y me dijo que entendía que todo esto iba a afectarme demasiado, así que no pensaba tener más nada con él. Y así lo hizo. Aunque mi hermano se sintió algo molesto por ello, finalmente aceptó la derrota. Sam me dijo que para ella era más importante mi amistad, que un ligue de una noche. Nunca llegué a preguntar si hubo algo más que ese beso. Pero siempre he preferido no saberlo. Era mejor así._

_Poco después comenzó a salir con un chico. Al principio parecía un buen tipo. La trataba muy bien, le regalaba cosas muy caras y a cenar a sitios elegantes. Yo me alegraba mucho por ella porque se la veía siempre contenta y feliz y a mi me gustaba verla así. Aunque yo estaba triste porque no la tendría nunca, si ella era feliz, yo era feliz. Para mi, eso era lo más importante. Pero poco a poco empecé a notar en su voz algo diferente. No sabría explicar el qué, pero no le salía tan alegre como de costumbre. Le pregunté en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero ella siempre me contestaba que estaba bien. Patrick también me dijo que estaba preocupado por ella. No le quisimos darle mucha importancia, pero cada vez era más preocupante, porque sus llamadas eran más cortas y siempre iba con prisa. _  
_Esas navidades vino con Perry. Así es cómo se llamaba. A todos nos cayó muy bien, porque parecía muy simpático y amable con todo el mundo. Pero esa noche, cuando Sam fue a despedirse de mi antes de marcharme a mi casa, noté que su mirada no era la misma y me preocupó más aún. Patrick volvió a coincidir conmigo en eso. Estaba asustado por lo que ese tipo estuviera haciéndole a Sam. Le pregunté que por qué pensaba eso y me contestó que vio unas marcas de dedos en los brazos de Sam. Eso sólo hizo que me preocupara más aún. Me acerqué a ella, para comprobar que realmente Patrick estaba en lo cierto. Y así fue. Ella dijo que no era lo que pensaba pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, apareció Perry, que la cogió fuertemente del brazo y la apartó bruscamente de mi. Yo le repliqué diciendo que sólo estábamos hablando y que quería despedirme de ella. Luego él se giró y me echó una mirada desafiante._

_—¿Qué pasa, Charlie? ¿Acaso quieres tirártela o qué?_  
_—Sólo estábamos hablando, Perry—dijo Sam._  
_—No me gustas nada, Charlie. No me eres de confianza—su aliento me decía que había estado tomando de más. Tenía la mirada perdida cuando se dirigía hacia mi._  
_—Déjalo ya, Perry. Charlie y yo sólo somos amigos. Él es como si fuese mi hermano pequeño._  
_—Pero no lo es—su sonrisa se torció a un lado y se acercó más a mi. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a darme un puñetazo._  
_—Ya la has oído. Sólo somos amigos. Eso es todo—a pesar de que mi voz sonaba serena, había un deje desafiante. Pero sentí que mi cuerpo me temblaba como jamás me había temblado._  
_—Sigues sin gustarme aún así._  
_—Venga, vamos a entrar, antes de que las cosas empeoren y...—dijo Sam tirando de él nuevamente._  
_—¡A mi no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, zorra!—y le dio un bofetón en la cara, haciendo que Sam cayera al suelo._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue Patrick separándome de Perry. Por lo visto, comencé a golpearle con todas mis ganas hasta que intervino Patrick. Sam gritaba para que me apartara también. Comenzó a llorar. Yo también al verla así. Patrick me pidió que me marchara a casa. Y así hice. Aunque no quería dejar a Sam sola con ese malnacido. Patrick me contó al día siguiente que no dejó pasar a Perry por lo que le había hecho a su hermana. Así que tuvo que irse a un hostal a pasar el resto de navidades. Lo que más le sorprendió a Patrick, fue la reacción de Sam. Dijo que ella había venido con él y que seguiría a su lado. Cuando me lo contó no llegué a entender absolutamente nada. Al día siguiente, Sam telefoneó a casa diciendo que regresaba a la facultad antes de tiempo que era lo mejor y lo más sensato para todos. Que ella amaba a Perry y que debíamos aceptar eso, nos gustase o no. Y que nada ni nadie la iban a separar de él. Según Patrick, volvió a usar ese tono que siempre nos preocupaba. Y sintió que no era la voz de Sam la que hablaba por ella, sino la de Perry. No supimos nada de Sam durante mucho tiempo. Según nos dijo, Perry decía que nosotros le queríamos separar de él y no lo pensaba consentir. De nuevo la voz de Perry sonando desde la de Sam. Me pasé mucho tiempo triste y lloraba mucho por ella y rezaba mucho porque ese maldito no la pegara más y ella se diera cuenta que no era buena persona. Pero el tiempo pasaba y parecía que habíamos perdido a Sam por completo. Patrick también lo pensaba. Ni siquiera asistía a las fiestas especiales, como eran Semana Santa, Navidad, el Día de Acción de Gracias y demás. Patrick sintió que había perdido a su hermana y una vez se echó a llorar, porque no sabía qué hacer. Ni yo tampoco. Me sentía impotente. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo._

_El año pasado, allá por el mes de abril, recibí una llamada urgente. Era Patrick. Estaba llorando y apenas pude entender lo que sucedía. Cuando se calmó pudo contarme que Sam, nuestra Sam, estaba hospitalizada y no sabía exactamente por qué pero quería que cogiera el próximo tren hasta casa y le acompañara hasta el hospital donde se encontraba Sam. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo. No sabía cómo calmarme. Cogí el primer tren hacia casa y, una vez allí, nos dirigimos hasta el hospital. Estaba muy cerca de la universidad de Sam. Al entrar en la habitación, el mundo se me echó encima. Estaba llena de moretones por todas partes, uno bastante visible en el mentón y otro en su ojo derecho. Se la veía muy delgada. Mucho más de lo habitual. Había perdido mucho peso en todo este tiempo que no habíamos estado con ella. No parecía ella en absoluto. Estaba llena de cables por todas partes y una máscara con oxígeno. Rompí a llorar. Vi que Patrick también. Su madre se levantó para recibirnos y nos abrazó. Fue ella la que nos dijo lo que había ocurrido. Por lo visto, tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte y Perry le dio una brutal paliza a Sam que la dejó medio inconsciente. Pero también había más. Al parecer, tenía en la sangre una gran cantidad de cocaína que casi la mata. Fue la vecina de enfrente de la casa de Sam la que llamó a su madre. Ésta habló con ella cuando fue a ver a su hija y le dijo que si pasaba algo que la llamara fuese la hora que fuese. La vecina, al escuchar los gritos, llamó de inmediato a la policía, porque oyó como si alguien cayese fuertemente al suelo y después vio salir a Perry despavorido del apartamento. La policía le detuvo a unas manzanas del apartamento pocas horas después de encontrar a Sam. Lo confesó todo. Que habían consumido drogas, que la había golpeado. Todo. Hasta confesó que él la obligaba a consumir._

_Estar en aquella habitación hizo que me acordara de Charlotte. Aunque no era la misma situación, sí que era muy parecida. Y ambas tenían en común que eran dos personas muy importantes para mi. Charlotte era una buena chica con un problema que por suerte pudo resolver. Sam también era una buena chica. Siempre lo fue. Y no se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Comencé a llorar, porque se me pasaban cosas horribles por la mente. Soñaba también que Sam se alejaba de mi porque era yo el causante de todo su dolor. Y llegué incluso a pensarlo seriamente. Patrick me dijo que me quitara eso de la cabeza, que el causante de que mi hermana estuviera así estaba ya entre rejas. Pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor. Porque era verdad. Parecía como que las personas que más quería, acababan sufriendo. Quizá si no me hubiesen conocido o tal vez fuese de otra manera, quizá..._

_Sam despertó tres días después. Lo primero que vio al hacerlo fue mi cara y sonrió. Yo creo que debía estar alucinando o seguía con los efectos de las drogas porque lo único que se le ocurrió decir tras verme fue:_

_—Eres mi ángel de la guarda, Charlie—y sonrió ampliamente. Aunque eso le provocó un gran ataque de tos._

_Patrick regresó a su universidad. La madre de Sam me dijo que hiciera lo mismo, que ella ya se encargaría de su hija, pero me negué en rotundo. No pensaba apartarme de Sam ni aunque estuviera muriéndome. A Sam parecía agradarle mi presencia. No hablaba mucho, pero siempre me sonreía y era una sonrisa sincera. A los pocos días pudo al fin ponerse en pie y caminar. Yo la acompañaba casi a diario en esos paseos alrededor del hospital. Se solía agarrar de mi brazo y, sin decir más nada, caminábamos durante horas. A veces incluso apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Otras veces me abrazaba. Algunas veces, nos sentábamos en un banco y nos quedábamos en silencio. Ella apoyaba su cabeza y yo podía sentir su respiración. Otras veces nos sentábamos debajo de un árbol y nos quedábamos escuchando el piar de los pájaros. Era muy relajante. Un día, Sam me pidió que le leyera alguno de los libros que yo solía leer. Decía que mi voz le relajaba mucho más que el piar de los pájaros. A mi me hacía sentir bien sólo con saber eso. Nos sentábamos bajo el árbol y me pasaba horas y horas leyendo todo lo que ella me pedía mientras ella me abrazaba y me escuchaba con los ojos cerrados. No estaba seguro de si se dormía o no, pero si paraba, abría los ojos y me pedía que continuara, que no parara. Así que es lo que hacía. Sólo paraba cuando me lo pedía. Aunque muchas veces era porque el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y no tenía suficiente luz para poder continuar. Así que cerraba el libro y observábamos cómo el sol se ocultaba lentamente. Desde el hospital se veía bastante bien. Era una vista muy hermosa. Y no sólo por el ocaso, sino por tener a Sam a mi lado. La veía cada día recuperarse y me sentía completamente bien. Le habían desaparecido casi por completo los moretones de la cara y del resto del cuerpo, le había vuelto su color natural al rostro, que antes tenía ojeroso y demacrado, ahora era rosado y bastante mejorado. Pero sobretodo era volver a verla sonreír. Era lo más hermoso que uno podía ver o sentir._

_La última semana, Sam y yo nos quedamos a solas, puesto que su madre no pudo quedarse por más tiempo por culpa del trabajo y yo le prometí que me quedaría con ella y no me separaría por nada del mundo de su lado. Ella se marchó tranquila de saber eso. Llamé a Bill y me dijo que no había perdido muchas clases y que, seguramente, cuando regresara podría recuperarlas fácilmente sin problemas. Esa semana fue única. Una noche, Sam me pidió que me quedara con ella en la habitación, ya que a su compañera de habitación le habían dado de alta y no tendría otra hasta la mañana siguiente y así podríamos estar solos sin que nadie nos molestara. Y a no ser que ocurriera algo importante, las enfermeras no pasarían por allí hasta la mañana siguiente Así que accedí. Me volvió a pedir que le leyera otra vez, ya que así conseguiría conciliar el sueño. Me senté en el sillón que había junto a su cama. Pero me dijo que no, que me tumbara a su lado en su cama. Se echó a un lado y me recosté junto a ella. Sam se abrazó a mi pecho y cerró los ojos cuando comencé la lectura. Vi de reojo que sonreía. Y yo sonreí, sin cortar mi tarea. Cuando ya llevaba un par de horas leyéndole, alzó la cabeza y me miró sonriente, muy sonriente._

_—Gracias por cuidar de mi, Charlie—dijo al cabo de unos minutos._  
_—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Sabes que lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras. _  
_—Esa es la cosa, que no te he pedido que lo hagas._  
_—Pero aun así, lo quiero hacer. Me gusta hacerlo._  
_—Y a mi me gusta que lo hagas. Y que estés aquí. Y que estemos así los dos._

_Después, cogió mi libro y lo puso en la mesita que había junto a la cama. Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y luego otro en el cuello. Y después otro en la barbilla. Y después en los labios. Me besó lentamente, como si fuese su primer beso. Me latía muy fuerte el corazón. Era como si jamás hubiese besado esos labios cálidos. Como si jamás hubiese sentido todo aquello. Era mejor que la primera vez incluso. Y se me entrecortaba mucho la respiración. Y decidí cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el momento. Ni siquiera pensé en hacer nada especial, solamente eso, dejar que el momento hiciera el resto. No sé explicar muy bien lo que pasó a continuación, pero sólo puedo decir que fue la noche más mágica y maravillosa que jamás había tenido en la vida. Ni siquiera sé cómo ocurrió, pero finalmente ocurrió. Y con la persona que siempre soñé que ocurriría. Aunque ya tuve ocasión de hacerlo con ella, pero esta vez sí que estaba preparado. Porque no me imaginaba haciendo el amor con otra persona que no fuese ella, Sam, mi Sam._

_La mañana que le dieron el alta a Sam telefoneé a su madre para comentarle que estaríamos de regreso a casa en unas horas. Sam se pasó casi todo el viaje dormida. De vez en cuando me giraba para verla dormir. Me gustaba mucho verla dormir. Se la veía tan bien así. Apoyó la cabeza inconscientemente en mi hombro y continuó durmiendo un poco más. Pero al poco rato volvió a despertar y, sin saber por qué, me dijo algo que me dejó sin palabras._

_—Casémonos, Charlie._

_Pegué un volantazo de lo nervioso que me puse. Paré en el arcén y la miré incrédulo con los ojos muy abiertos._

_—¿Qué has dicho?—el corazón me dio un vuelco._  
_—Que nos casemos._  
_—¿Cómo, ahora?_  
_—No, bobo, ahora no. Pero podríamos hacerlo este verano._  
_—¿Este verano? ¿Tan pronto?_  
_—Sí, Charlie, cuanto antes mejor. _  
_—¿Y por qué?_  
_—¿No lo entiendes, Charlie? _  
_—¿Debería?_  
_—Charlie. En estas semanas que he estado ingresada, me ha dado tiempo a pensar en muchas cosas. Creo que eres la única persona que realmente se ha preocupado por mi. Eres el único que me ha sabido y querido cuidar. El único que me ha defendido de novios violentos. El único que ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio. Y siento que, si no hago esto, acabaré con algún tipo que finalmente acabe con mi vida. Y sé que tú no quieres que yo haga eso. Y sé que quieres lo mejor para mi. Y lo mejor para mi eres tú, Charlie. Contigo sé que todo me irá bien._  
_—Pero Sam, tú no estás enamorada de mi. Sé que lo que sientes es sólo cariño._  
_—No, Charlie. Eso es lo que siempre he querido pensar. Pero no es así. No quería lastimarte con mis locuras y aún así, no lo he conseguido. Acabaste partiéndole la cara a Perry y..—una risa salió de su garganta—, estabas de lo más adorable esa noche._  
_—Pues eso no fue lo que me dijiste precisamente._  
_—Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho. Estaba completamente ciega. _  
_—Lo sé._  
_—Pero eso forma parte del pasado. Ahora me importa solo el presente. Y quisiera que tú estuvieras en mi futuro. Sólo tú._

_Cuando llegamos a casa reunimos a toda la familia para darle la gran noticia a todos. Aunque era algo precipitado, queriamos hacerlo bien. Recordé cuando mi madre me llamó nerviosa ante la noticia de la boda inminente de mi hermano mayor y no quise que volviera a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Mi madre me abrazó y me dijo que si era lo que yo quería que me apoyaba. A mi padre no le hizo tanta gracia, puesto que mi hermana se habia casado tan solo tres meses atrás. Pero al final me felicitó por la noticia. Y la familia entera también. Y los amigos más cercanos también._

_Fue un sábado por la mañana del agosto pasado. Bill pudo venir a nuestro enlace, ya que quise que él fuera mi padrino de bodas, como lo fui yo en la suya. Mi madre lloraba a moco tendido y no paraba de decir que se le iba el pequeñín de la casa definitivamente. Empezó a rememorar todas mis hazañas de cuando era pequeño. No me hacía mucha gracia, pero al menos hacía que me relajara un poco. Estaba hecho un verdadero flan. No quisimos nada grandioso, solamente una pequeña ceremonia con la gente que más queríamos. Las más especiales. Fue todo en un jardín lleno de flores que alquilamos para la ocasión. Allí estaban todos. Mi hermana, que ya estaba de 5 meses; mi hermano, que llevó una nueva acompañante; mi madre, que no paraba de llorar; mi padre, que lo grababa todo; Bill, que le acompañaban su esposa y el pequeño Jamie, el cual le pedí que llevara los anillos; Mary Elizabeth, Alice y Bob con sus respectivas parejas; los padres de Sam, que llegaron con unos familiares. No necesitábamos a nadie más. Pensé también en tía Helen, en que, de algún modo, ella estaba allí con nosotros y lloraba de alegría, al lado de mi madre y le pasaba pañuelos porque a mi madre se le habrían acabado a estas alturas. Y finalmente, allí estaba, más hermosa que nunca, con un sencillo vestido blando y un fino velo que le cubría la cara, sonriente a más no poder, del brazo de su hermano, que le echó una pequeña mirada de complicidad a Paul y éste le guiñó un ojo. Mientras la veía cómo se iba acercando lentamente hacia el pequeño altar decorado con pequeñas flores blancas, sólo podía mirarla a ella. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Miré a Bill un instante, que me sonrió. Jamás la había visto tan radiante. Y su mirada brillaba más que nunca. Y supe al fin lo que es ser realmente feliz. Después de que ella me leyera sus votos, yo le dediqué un poema que le escribí personalmente. Pero la voz me temblaba. Estaba muy nervioso y sobretodo muy emocionado. Ella me apretó la mano y me dijo que todo estaba bien con la mirada. Se me saltaron un par de lágrimas antes de poder continuar, pero finalmente lo conseguí. Y cuando todo acabó, me pareció que todo era un buen sueño. El mejor de todos. Estaba como en una nube. Aún no me creía que la persona que más amaba en esta vida, la que jamás pensé que podría tener a mi lado, se acababa de convertir en mi esposa. Después de la ceremonia, no quisimos hacer nada especial. Pero sí que quisimos ir a un lugar especial para nosotros. Reservamos el Big Boy durante unas pocas horas y allí el día terminó de ser perfecto. Durante la celebración de nuestro enlace, amigos y familiares quisieron echarse fotos con Sam y conmigo o con Sam solo o conmigo solo. Reímos mucho, bebimos también. En un rato que me pilló solo, mientras Sam se echaba unas fotos con sus amigas, Patrick se me acercó, apartándose de Paul un par de minutos para poder hablar conmigo a solas._

_—Charlie, amigo, he de decirte que no puedes ser el mejor cuñado que pueda tener. Eres todo lo que mi hermana se merece._

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que llorara de nuevo, porque eran las mejores palabras que Patrick pudo decirme jamás. Bill también se me acercó, pero para decirme que debía regresar de nuevo a Nueva York, ya que debía preparar algunas cosas para el próximo curso y que ya nos veríamos allí. Me despedí de él con un enorme abrazo y dándole las gracias por haberme hecho un hueco y participar en este día tan especial para mi, como yo lo fui en su día para él._

_Con el dinero que nos dieron durante la ceremonia, pudimos alquilar un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos de la universidad. No es gran cosa, pero para mi, para nosotros, es perfecto. Sam se pudo matricular en el último curso en mi universidad y así poder terminar su carrera, que no pudo terminarla por culpa de todo lo que le pasó con Perry. Me alegra saber que la quiere terminar, porque es importante para ella. Ambos conseguimos un trabajo en una cafetería que nos ha permitido pagar los gastos del alquiler estos meses. Pero hace unas semanas, Bill me dio una de las mejores noticias que sólo él podía darme. Me han publicado mi libro. Un libro que comencé a escribir cuando dejé de escribirte, mi querido amigo. En él reflejo todos mis pensamientos y cuento todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde mi infancia, pasando por mi adolescencia hasta mi boda con Sam. El libro se llama "Las ventajas de ser un marginado", por si lo quieres leer. Aunque le he vuelto a cambiar los nombres de los personajes. Y uso un seudónimo para poder permanecer en el anonimato. Y con el dinero que recaude del libro, que ya me ha contado Bill que está teniendo éxito, podré pagar algunas cosas que tenemos pendiente. Aunque ese libro, en estos momentos, está algo incompleto, ya que le falta la mejor parte de todas. Sam me va a bendecir con el mejor regalo del mundo; el regalo de ser padre. Aún faltan tres meses para que nuestro pequeño retoño vea la luz, pero ya me siento plenamente feliz. No sabemos qué será, pero he decidido que si es niño, me gustaría ponerle tu nombre, mi querido amigo. Porque, aunque no lo creas, tú también has formado parte de algún modo en esta historia, en mi historia, en nuestra historia._

_Y ahora mismo he de regresar con mi esposa. Me sigue gustando esa palabra. Y más si el significado es Sam. Porque no hay noche que no me abrace a ella y lea un rato para ella. Porque no hay noche que no le diga lo feliz que me hace. Porque no hay noche que no le haga sentirse hermosa, más aún de lo que es. Porque no hay noche que no me duerma con un beso de sus cálidos labios. Porque no hay noche que no le diga lo mucho que la amo. Porque no hay noche que no me sienta completamente infinito._

_Con amor, siempre._

_**Charlie**__._


End file.
